nightcourtfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart of Stone
Heart of Stone was the 17th episode of Season 5 of Night Court, also the 96th overall series episode. Written by Bob Underwood, the episode was directed by Tim Steele. The episode, which aired on NBC-TV, first aired on February 25, 1988. Synopsis An old flame of Harry's drops by to renew their relationship but neglects to tell him she's married. Storyline Harry's making the staff go bowling. But when a woman he knows shows up, they decide to hook up in his office. But while their in the midst...she blurts out that she's married. That's when Harry hears someone at the door that's when he tells her to hide and he goes onto the ledge and he loses his underpants. Dan then goes in with a woman of his own and they...Later the rest of the gang show up looking for Harry. The husband of Harry's friend shows up. Did You Know? Goofs ;Continuity *When Dan joins Harry on the ledge, he is on Harry's right. When Mac discovers Harry on the ledge, Dan is no longer there, yet when Harry makes his entrance from off the ledge, Dan comes in behind him. *When Harry hugs Roz near the end of the show, he goes to his right for the hug and when the camera changes he moves back from the left of the hug. Connections Featured in episode "Clip Show (Part 1)" Scene excerpts ;Quotes ----crew hear a commotion under Harry's desk *'Bull: '''All right! Come out with your hands up, and don't try anything funny! and Leslie emerge from under the desk, both wearing lingerie. Bull stares for a moment, then turns to Christine Over to you. *'Christine:' What's going on here? Where's Judge Stone? *'Leslie:' He's, uh... out on the ledge. *'Christine:' Oh, please. You expect me to believe a municipal court judge is cowering out on a ledge? *'Mac:: gleefully That's what he's doing, all right! the window *'''Mac: Good evening, sir! *'Harry:' Hi there, Mac. I suppose you're wondering why I'm naked out here on the ledge. *'Mac:' Oh, no sir, no sir. I was wondering if I needed a flash. raises a camera and snaps a shot *'Mario:' been fixing Harry's suit of armor Judge, I got your codpiece ready... whoa, just in time! *'Mac:' the codpiece Sir, you want to put on something more comfortable? Ha ha ha... *'Harry:' You don't really have to enjoy this so much. *'Mac:' Oh, yes I do, sir! ---- *'Dolly:' Oh, Danny! This is so exciting! I've never done it in a judge's office! How did you get a key? *'Dan:' Well, when the judge wasn't looking, I "borrowed" his and made a wax impression of it. are unaware that Harry is trapped on the ledge outside, and can hear every word. *'Dolly:' Oh-ho! Would he be mad if he found out? *'Dan:' Hey, what Howdy Doody doesn't know, won't hurt me! ---- Cast (in credits order) Starring *Harry Anderson as Harold T. Stone *Charles Robinson as Mac Robinson *John Larroquette as Dan Fielding *Markie Post as Christine Sullivan *Richard Moll as Bull Shannon *Marsha Warfield as Roz Russell Guest stars/Recurring characters/cast *Jude Mussetter as Leslie *Catherine Carlen as Dolly *Beau Starr as Sheldon *Phil Rubenstein as Mario *Ron Boussom as Window Washer Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes